Marq Penrose
Appearance Marq has black hair with fair skin. He stands at 5'10 tall and has a lithe, toned body for his age due to constant daily exercise. He typically sports slicked back hair with a five o'clock shadow, although it is not uncommon for him to grow out his beard on occasion. History Childhood Ser Marq of House Penrose, was the second born son of Lord Edwyn Penrose and Lady Darlessa Mertyns. A squire to Ser Oswell Mertyns since the age of eight, and would maintain such duties for another seven years. He would travel the Seven Kingdoms with his uncle during this time, and attend various tourneys throughout the realm. Adolescence Welcomed into the Kingsguard (albeit not under oath) by King Alaric, and knighted by Ser Jon Fossoway at the age of fifteen after protecting the King from Targaryen Loyalists during a hunt in which the death of Ser Oswell Mertyns and Ser Mychal Cox occurred. Ser Marq would be gravely wounded from the encounter, thus after much hesitation and in an act of pity, King Alaric honored Marq’s request of a boon to have his young sister betrothed to the Crown Prince Axel, believing he would surely perish from the wound. Miraculously, to the Grand Maester’s surprise Marq survived and after several months was back in fighting form, and ready to begin his duties protecting the Royal Family. The Celtigar Trials Stood for his grace King Alaric in the Celtigar Trials after Ryam Webber found proof of their guilt, and defeated _________ Celtigar in his trial by combat in 375 AC, proving in the eyes of gods and men of him supporting Aelyx and Maekar Targaryen. The Great Schism Two years later in 377 AC, Marq traveled with King Alaric to Casterly Rock during the time of The Great Schism. The Night of Vows Officially anointed to the Kingsguard in 380 AC during the wedding of his sister Cassanna Penrose and the Crown Prince. The Third Targaryen Rebellion During the Third Targaryen Rebellion, participated in the Battle of Ashford with Reachmen Forces at the orders of King Alaric, hoping to repel the advancing Maekar Targaryen. After the stalemate, Marq along with Ser Gawen Tyrell pursued the retreating Targaryen forces to Tumbleton where he found the holding aflame. It was there that he came across the sole surviving member of the House hiding in a well - the young maiden Marian Footly. He brought the girl to Bitterbridge where the Tyrell Host had assembled after Ashford, and placed her in the safe custody of _________ _________ before returning with haste to King's Landing with Ser Gawen. He had arrived too late however and discovered that all of his Kingsguard brethren save Lewys Tully had been struck down during the Defense of King's Landing. Furthermore, Maekar had already been slain by Alyn Baratheon in single combat, causing the remaining Targaryen forces to route. It was not until later that Ser Marq discovered King Alaric had perished from dragonflame prior, and the newly crowned King Axel had named Lewys Tully the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard due to him being uncertain of Ser Marq's fate. Recent Events Timeline 355 - Marq Penrose is born in Parchments. 363 - Begins squiring under his uncle Ser Oswell Mertyns. 367 - Sister Cassanna is born at Parchments. 368 - Sister Elinor is born at Parchments. 370 - Saves King Alaric, and is offered a boon. 375 - Stands for King Alaric during the Celtigar Trials. 376 - Nephew Lewys is born to elder brother Eden Penrose and Marei Musgood. 377 - Travels with the Royal Host during The Great Schism to Casterly Rock. 378 - Niece Sansa is born to elder brother Eden Penrose and Marei Musgood. 380 - Attends the Wedding of the Prince and Cassanna, Marq is officially anointed to the Kingsguard. 384 - Niece Elinora Storm is born to Elinor Penrose and _________ _________. Elinor dies in childbirth. 387 - Lord Edwyn Penrose passes away in Parchments, Eden assumes Lordly duties. 388 - Niece Darlessa is born to elder brother Eden Penrose and Marei Musgood. 390 - Participates in the Battle of Ashford, and returns Marian Footly to Bitterbridge with Gawen Tyrell. 396 - Lord Eden Penrose passes away in Parchments, Lewys assumes Lordly duties. Quotes Family * Lord Edwyn Penrose (d.387 AC) ** Lord Eden Penrose (d.396 AC) *** Lord Lewys Penrose *** Sansa Penrose *** Darlessa Penrose * Ser Marq Penrose * Queen Cassanna Penrose * Elinor Penrose (d.384 AC) ** Elinora Storm Household NPC's Category:House Penrose Category:Kingsguard